Lovey Dovey
by grandfunksam
Summary: After a near death experience the every chaning relationship of Rukia and Ichigo changes in way they could never expect. In a way they both have always wanted.


**Lovey dovey**

Chapter 1 Boring

My eyes were locked on the clock. Time slowed, it does that when you're not having fun. I yawned. These classes really take a toll on my sanity and the weather wasn't much help either. It was the same as most Japanese summers, hot. Powerful rays had engulfed the room. It added the final touch to this maddening evening. In the corner of my eye I noticed a broken air conditioner.

"Bloody budget school" I cursed, and to think there were three days left till the holidays.

It was wrong, but I yearned for the presence of a Hollow. In every battle, the sudden thought that I could die made my heart race. At the time it was the last place I wanted to be but afterwards, I yearned for it. The battle lust was something fit for gods. I think anything livelier than having to hear this old, ugly, irritable hag preach would do.

"Don't look at English as just a subject, No; see it as a means to express those feelings. Those feelings that are so strong that they make your chest want to explode." she croaked. Hopefully her chest would explode I thought.

She loves the sound of her own voice. I began to tap my fingers furiously on the desk. My sights moved to the window. It proved to be a brief salvation from this torment. Because of the sun this left me partially blinded in one eye.

"…….so what do you think Ichcigo" she hissed the last the word.

Before I turned I knew the class was watching me. Blasted old woman, and I wasn't the only one not listening. I have a hunch that it's my red hair she saw, and Rukia is still sleeping.

"Well," she was now tapping her foot.

"Sorry, could please repeat the question"

"Foolish boy, you were not listening to my words of wisdom," She eyed the class for some minutes. "You can write me a 3000 word essay."

"What is this essay about." I muttered. She opened her old wrinkly mouth but was interrupted by a sharp snore. Rukia was caught red handed.

"First Rukia will make a love poem." She paused and smirked wickedly. "And you will make an essay on what her poem makes you feel. I hope this sort of question won't be too embarrassing for the two of you to present." At least the bloody air conditioner could work.

How long did it take for that witch come up with such an annoying punishment? Perhaps she's been single for too long, and that malicious nature is certainly the reason why. The chances are she was bullied at school, and knows an opportunity to pass her pain on. It's a good thing she can't pass on her looks, which would traumatize someone for life.

Presently I'm walking home with Rukia whose fiddling with my walkman. She didn't seem to care about the assignment. I bet she was going to skip the lesson. She was now marveling at some shiny CD's.

"That woman really has a problem with me," I muttered.

"Is there anyone teacher in soul society as bad as her," She thought for some moments.

"No one close."

"She's such a bitch."

"Hey Ichigo."

"What."

"What is love, to you?"

"It's when your relationship with someone reaches a certain point where you're like best friends but something more. The best indicator is weather you just enjoy there company,"

"I think it's more complicated than that." I was about to reply when she stopped walking and dropped my CD player. A sharp knife like feeling hit my body, which alerted me to the presence of a strong spiritual power. Within seconds both Rukia and I were heading in that direction, with soul cutters. When will this day end?

Chapter 2 Blank face

They raced towards the park. There a tall figure stood in glistening samurai armor. It wore a blood red cloak. A tall black spear was present in its left hand, and the spear tip was burning. Blood oozed from the other hand.

The Shinigami's circled around it. A mixture of brimstone and decaying flesh perpetrated the air. It was fear incarnate. Dead vegetation surrounded it. The most unnerving thing about this creature was its mask. It was blank.

"What is it?" Ichigo whispered.

"A new hollow, I guess," they looked at each for the briefest of moments and acknowledged a plan of attack. Ichigo lunged and barely noticed the flashing movement. He stopped saving himself from being impialed. His momentum had nearly killed him. A trickle of blood dribbled from his throat. Rukia took advantage of it's now exposed flank but received a powerful kick. She was flung meters by the powerful blow.

"Ban-kai" Ichigo barked transforming.

Despite the numerical advantage both were out skilled. The creature instantly dominated the match. It's every blow weakened the defendants. The shinigami's had not sustained severe injury. They were laced with many cuts and bruises. Luck hadn't made them survive. The creatures sadistic pleasure was there saving. Bits of broken metal littered the ground. There moral was faltering.

"Were going to die," Rukia said and backed away slowly.

"No you're not going to die?" Ichigo shouted and moved beside her. "We will win." He gritted his teeth trying to believe his own words. His mind went into overdrive searching for a way to victory. He looked at her for but a moment and decided his next move.

"If we lose?" He took in a deep breadth. "There's no one I'd rather die with than you."

He moved in recklessly feinting a downwards strike, and rising for a killing blow. This would cleave the creature in half. It was over. Rukia went cold. There was no sound of metal clashing but only a scream. The creature tried to wrench out it blade. Firm hands kept it in place. The spear twisted and slowly moved its blade across his body. It was cleaving him in half. She mustered her last remnants of strength and leapt driving her blade into its skill. It turned to dust.

He staggered some steps towards her. She supported his frail body from falling, and lightly placed him on the floor. Then she pulled the spear out and examined his mortally wounded body, and shuddered. He had almost been cut in half. His eyes rolled up. She hurriedly recited the healing enchantments He's going to die? It was difficult to think. Even though she was mentally exhausted she focused all her energy. For hours she sat there knitting back as much of his broken body as she could. She cursed at him between breadths. Every single new wound she discovered made her wound worse. She had spent all of her abilities healing him. Her petite body hugged his head. Her hands stroked his brow. His life was ultimately in his hands.

"Please live you idiot," she wiped away some sweat and gently she hugged his body. "I need you."

Chapter 3 I need you

I woke and quickly found myself incapable of movement, without feeling sharp pains. I was inside my room. It was night. Groggily I traced my hand across a scar on my abdomen. Slowly memories of the fight emerged into my mind.

I shouldn't be alive after that encounter. What ever that creature was it outclassed me in every way, apart from being suicidal. I coughed blood. Then I remembered Rukia and the defeat on her face. It was the look you make when you give up on life, and that meant certain doom. The fear of losing her made me act on instinct. My last attack stunned even myself, but feeling the long scar I knew my opponent's defense was better. At the time I heard her scream louder than myself. Funny, she wasn't the one with a spear lodged inside her. A familiar snore broke the silence.

Her head was resting on my bed. One look at her sleeping form, and I new the scar was worth it. She meant a lot to me. I gritted my teeth and sat up to wake her. God this hurts. My moans woke her.

"Ichigo." She gently pushed me down. I resisted before realizing she was glaring at me. "Stop being so stubborn." She hissed and there was an awkward silence.

"Why did you pull that stunt?" She demanded. "Did you want to die bastard?" She spat but the question hit the wrong spot and anger overwhelmed me.

"I did it because you are weak." She flinched upon hearing the last words. I shocked myself. She was lost for words and just looked at me. Our eyes were engaged for some minutes before she looked away. She stood with her back to me.

"Sorry for the little outburst, It just….." She sniffled. Was she crying? I'm not good with crying girls.

"Sorry," I quickly countered but she ignored me.

"I know I'm weak." She walked across the room rubbing her sleeves against her face. "I nearly watched you die. A shinigami should be able to deal with than. But I'm a bad Shinigami. If you died I wouldn't be able to go on." She exposed her tear filled eyes and watched me. "I'm weak but if you died I'd become pathetic." She moved to my bed and faced me. "Promise me you will never do a thing like that again." Only then did I realize how worried she was. Our relationship had reached a new limit. Especially after all we've been through, for her to die is unimaginable. I couldn't bear to watch her cry over me. I reached in and pulled her into a hug and let her cry. Maybe I am good with crying girls.

"I can't agree to your promise because I need you too. So let's promise not to let each other down." She giggled and pulled away to meet me face to face.

"So you no diving into spears?" she smiled

"Trust me I'm going to avoid doing those sorts of things," and then I realized how close her face was to mine. I felt very uncomfortable but her smile was very, enchanting. It dawned on her but she held her footing and looked at me. Hesitantly I moved closer. I noticed her mouth open, and the minty smell of her breadth.

Suddenly she pulled away shaking her head. She ruffled my hair and left. I lay back down and reflected. She has a beautiful smile.

Chapter 4 Poetry

The next day I spent most of my time working on the hag's essay. To make things even harder Rukia didn't even finish her poem. For most of the time she just lazily watched TV. I guess she was going to skip the lesson.

It seemed she had forgotten about our very intimate moment. It saddened me. She was constantly in my mind. That made it even harder to write the essay. Rukia doesn't like me in that way, and anyway we're close friends. But she said she needs me. Maybe she meant she didn't want to lose a friend. I'm so confused. My mind was racing for most of the day. I was far too scared to confront her, and thus I tried to ignore the situation.

The day had come for me to hand in the essay. It was rubbish. I didn't take any time in properly preparing it. Hopefully she wouldn't ask to see it, and would just let me present it to the class. Rukia still hadn't finished her poem.

Time slowed as I walked towards the class room. Even the temperature was stupidly hot. She'd have a field day tormenting me. I hope lighting strikes her. Thankfully this was the last day of school. Maybe I should just skip. I stopped and considered my possible actions.

"You're actually considering going to the lesson?" Rukia said springing behind me. She was smiling. My heart picked up tempo. I nodded. With little difficulty she persuaded me to skip the lesson.

We decided to just wander around town. A cool breeze covered us like a blanket as we walked around. It was so comforting to just walk and talk with her. I was assured in those moments that I liked her. Together we were sitting on a bench doing nothing. She's better than me at being lazy. Some students walked past showing school were over.

"Rukia, did you ever end up writing a poem"

"Yeah, this morning I wrote one." She cleared her throat. The words seemed to tumble out of her mouth. She sounded like she was chanting a spell, a powerful spell.

"Is life worth more than love?

Honey loves worthier

It's that feeling so divine

Loves the hearts red-wine

Life is but spent in search

And what we find is love"

She closed her eyes for a moment in deep thought. Stupid idiot had forgotten the rest of the poem. I'll give her credit it wasn't bad. I noticed her glace behind mefor a moment, and then she look me in the eyes.

"Death knocked at your door

With luck he was fooled

Since I'm too weak

I can't let you go

Life taught me well

It taught me to love"

She smiled at me.

"It is so dark

There is no light

I'm cold and lost

I felt a spear

And now I see

Honey I love you"

Her smile was so enchanting. I hadn't realized she was touching my hand. She moved closer to me. I felt scared but excited at the same time. I should skip class more often.

"Rukia I love you," she nodded. I put a hand on her check and felt her face.

"I now," she replied and we kissed.

I looked over my shoulder and to my shock the old hag was there. Smiling, and for once not in an evil manor. Her arms were crossed.

"Ichigo, this is poetry," she smiled once more at us and left. I've learned two important things. If you want the love of your life to realise she likes you, impail yourself on a spear, and the hag was ugly but in a strange way cool.


End file.
